Her Savior
by Sasori's-girl99
Summary: When jake finds out the truth of wat his nessie has been going through. Rated M for Language


**Disclamer:** I don't own any of the characters from twilight.

**Jakes P.O.V**

I awoke with a start. I glanced at the clock to see that it was one in the morning. I tried to figure out what had woke me up at this hour when I heard the pounding on my door. I eased out of bed and padded to the door in just my boxers. My dad had decided to spend the night at charlie's to watch the big game or some shit like that so I was home alone.

I opened the door to a shocking site. My Nessie was standing there in the rain soaking wet and when the lightening flashed behind her I saw she had faint bruises on her arms and scratches and a black eye that was quickly fading.

I growled, " Nessie what happened?"

She threw herself into my arms crying and shaking.

I rubbed her back and carried her into the house. I sat her gently on the couch and gave her some tea and a blanket til she calmed down.

"Nessie baby tell me whats wrong."

She shook her head crying harder. She put her hand on my face so I could see what had happened. The moment she got done I ran to the bath room and vomited. To think that little snot nosed brat I called brother had tried to rape her. I'm glad she killed that little fucker Seth Clearwater or I would have viciously. I wished I could bring that fucker back just to kill him again and again. What else that had shocked me was that her father had been beating her and trying to control her and break her will because she wasn't his model daughter.

I rinsed my mouth out and went back to the couch and pulled her into my arms and promised her everything would be ok and I would keep her safe and save her. I pushed her into the bathroom and told her to take a hot shower to warm up while I found her some dry clothes.

Edward would pay for this with his life. No one and I mean NO ONE hurt my Nessie. I picked up my cell and sent a quick text to Sam to get all the pack to my house NOW. Sam would be up because he was worried about Emily who was expecting.

**Nessie P.O.V.**

I rested my head against the wall of the shower letting the hot water pour over me wishing it could wash away all the hurt and everything I could been through. Seth had played me the fool making me believe I could trust him then he tried to do what he did and then even my own father turned on me someone I thought should protect me but he instead hurt me whenever he could.

I ran to the only one I knew I could trust absolutely my Jakers, my mate, my whole world, and lifeline. I wouldn't go back there. I would sooner go find vampire hunters before I would go back to that hell hole. I was no one's punching bag. Not now not ever. From now on I would live by my own rules. Fuck everyone except those I could trust.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off and slipped into Jake's oversized shirt and a pair of his boxers. I padded into the living room and was shocked to see all of Jake's pack there minus the member I killed. I walked over to my mate and sat in his lap and kissed him not caring everyone was there.

"Jake lets get married and get far away from all this. Please?"

He smiled, "Nessie baby do you even have to ask? I was actually thinking along the same lines."

I kissed him deeply, "God I love you."

Sam and Emily laughed, "Break it up you two or do we need to hose you down."

I giggled an pulled away from Jake. "So why don't we get on the plane tonight and go somewhere far away like Ireland?"

"Lets do it."

After some quick discussion and planning we raced to the airport because we knew it was only a matter of time before they discovered I was gone and that sorry excuse for a father would try and force me to come home.

We all boarded the plane all of his pack and their mates included. We were on the plane for at least three hours when my cell rang. I knew it was inevitable.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you!"

"Look mother fucker I'm far beyond your reach now and I'm never coming back. Try and make me and I will kill you and realish the site of your blood and mangled corpse. I'M NO ONE'S PUNCHING BAG LEAST OF ALL YOURS SO GO ROTT IN HELL!"

I slammed my phone shut opened the plane window and threw my plane out the window as we flew over the ocean. It was over now and I was never looking back. I had a new family and my life was with them. Maybe in a few months I may try and contact my grandparents and my aunts and uncles but then again maybe not.

It was over now and all I could do now was move forward. I grabbed my Jaker's hand and squeezed it as I looked out the window. We were heading towards out new future where we could start over and past be damned. Our love would conquer all and nothing and no one would ever change what we have or ever break us up.

~A/N~ This is dedicated to my loving and amazing fiancée who without him I would be lost forever.


End file.
